


(just wanna) know you better now

by jessicawhitly



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhitly/pseuds/jessicawhitly
Summary: There is a cup of perfectly hot, plain black coffee from the local café sitting on her desk Monday morning.
Relationships: Miss Jenn/Benjamin Mazzara
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43





	(just wanna) know you better now

**Author's Note:**

> I watched all nine episodes of this show in a day! I love the potential these two have because I have a brand! Expect more of them from me! Title is from Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift.

There is a cup of perfectly hot, plain black coffee from the local café sitting on her desk Monday morning.

Jenn blinks, staring at it, her key still stuck in her office door. She looks down at it, positive she’d unlocked it, and then shakes her head, closing the door behind her and shedding her coat. She keeps shooting looks at the coffee, eyebrow arched.

She has her suspicions; Carlos has a key to her office, and the kids are still on a high from a show well done over the weekend. But she’d come in early to make sure the gym was really and truly cleaned up, and only one other teacher ever came in as early as her, and she’d seen Mr. Mazzara slip the janitor a ten as she’d come around the corner.

She sips the drink with a small smile, booting up her computer as the sounds of the school day finally begin outside the door.

It isn’t until lunch that she finds him, eating lunch by himself in the staff lounge.

“How’d you guess I like black coffee?” she greets him, settling into the seat beside him; Mazzara looks up, arching an eyebrow. Soft amusement just barely crinkles the skin between his eyebrows.

“You never add anything to even the swill they brew even here,” he answered, and Jenn smothers the smirk his words curl her lips into. “Figured you deserved something a little nicer after this weekend.”

Heat rises to her cheeks, and Jenn feels something molten fill her chest.

It had been a good weekend; the kids had knocked it out of the park, and Jenn was so proud of them. Proud of the work they’d done, the _team_ they’d become- the friendships they’d made, unlikely as they were in some cases. And they’d had an amazing turn out for the show- bigger, honestly, than she’d expected.

But still, Jenn hadn’t had anyone; gone home to a dark, empty apartment once more, with only flowers from the kids.

“Thank you, Benjamin,” she murmurs, reaching over until she can settle her hand on his arm; the sweater he has on is soft beneath her fingertips, and the plaid shirt underneath is blue and gray today. His eyes meet hers, dark and unreadable but softer than she’s seen them since the night they fell asleep on the couch.

“Maybe I just wanted you to owe me a favor,” there’s a soft note of teasing in his voice, and Jenn rolls her eyes, sitting back and popping the top on her Tupperware container of salad.

“Well, if you need a robot to plié again- you know where to find me,” she replies, and Mazzara snorts, lifting his own mug of coffee to his lips.

“Might need you as a good luck charm at the competition on Friday,” he says, shrugging a shoulder, and Jenn keeps her attention on her food, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“You know my schedule is wide open,” is all she says, and his lips curl into a grin- it lights his face up in a way that warms the pit of her stomach, and she smiles back.

There’s another cup of coffee waiting on her desk the following morning.


End file.
